


My Lasting Light in the Darkness

by MyHeartsOnFireForElvira



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, BTS hodgepodge survivors, EXO biker gang (SEXO), M/M, NCT commune/cult, Stray Kids Revolutionaries, Superhuman by NCT127 is the theme song for this fic, Yoongi conspiracy theorist/prepper, Yuta's a badass with a sword and ponytail, brain parasites, superhumansss, walking dead-esq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartsOnFireForElvira/pseuds/MyHeartsOnFireForElvira
Summary: “It seems that a brain parasite is responsible for the chaos behind me. According to the CDC, the parasite can lay dormant for a period of time before completely altering the mind of the host. Once the altering process begins, the host becomes extremely aggressive, has increased strength and speed, doesn’t respond to pain, their pupils become dilated, and the urge to bite and spread the infection grabs hold. It seems that an unknown source infected millions with the brain parasite, the CDC is continuing the efforts of finding the initial cause of the parasite's beginnings. Symptoms have been surfacing in patients for the last few days, however, today hundreds of thousands all came down with the urge to bite and spread. With this latest development governments across the globe have decided to ‘lockdown’ all major cities. No one already in the cities is allowed to leave and those not in the cities aren’t allowed in. The government assures citizens this is in their best interest due to the harmful nature of those infected with the parasites.”*uploads every Monday ☺️*
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 4





	1. When Shit Hits the Fan

Jungkook was busy setting up decorations for their end of the year bash, not a care in the world. All he could think about was the bomb party that he and his best friend Tae were about to throw. They had stumbled upon an ‘abandoned’ cabin when they were hiking a while back and decided that it was the perfect place to throw their annual end of the year bash. The cabin, if one were to be honest, probably wasn’t that abandoned, but the owners hadn’t been back if there were any owners and Jungkook and Tae would only have the party downstairs and clean up their mess afterward. Worse that could happen would be the owners coming back and the party moving to the holding cells of jail before they were let out the next day. Jungkook and Tae had bought decorations, snacks, and all the party essentials. It was their last year of college and therefore, the last end of year bash, and they wanted to go out with a bang.

When the decorating was finished, Jungkook realized that not only was it 15 minutes until the party was set to start but that no one had shown up yet. Now, this wasn’t too crazy if you knew college kids, but it was crazy if you knew Yugyeom. Yugyeom always showed up almost an hour early, offering to help do anything you needed, being a lame-ass, Yugyeom stuff, Yugyeom culture. Now Jungkook was starting to get worried. He looked out the window, maybe the weather was bad, it wasn’t. He looked at his phone, maybe Yugyeom had texted him telling him why he’d be late, he hadn’t. _Where the fuck is Yugyeom._

“Hey Tae, have you heard from Yugyeom?” Maybe Yugyeom had texted Tae instead of Jungkook, yet again he hadn’t.

“No, Jungkook you need to get over here and watch what’s going on on the TV.” Tae didn’t sound like his usual self. Taehyung was always lighthearted, the kind of guy who unintentionally made you laugh at least twice a day, and intentionally made you laugh all the time. However, at this moment Tae sounded serious as day. _I don’t like that, I don’t like that one bit._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The news reporter that the boys were watching who unfortunately was at the scene for her agency was obviously in distress. From the TV you could hear sirens blasting, policemen on megaphones yelling at people to either calm down or get down, and a variety of different screams. It was complete chaos. The reporter regained her composure and both boys found themselves breathing again. Neither knowing when or how long they had stopped. “It seems that a brain parasite is responsible for the chaos behind me. According to the CDC, the parasite can lay dormant for a period of time before completely altering the mind of the host. Once the altering process begins, the host becomes extremely aggressive, has increased strength and speed, doesn’t respond to pain, their pupils become dilated, and the urge to bite and spread the infection grabs hold. It seems that an unknown source infected millions with the brain parasite, the CDC is continuing the efforts of finding the initial cause of the parasite's beginnings. Symptoms have been surfacing in patients for the last few days, however, today hundreds of thousands all came down with the urge to bite and spread. With this latest development governments across the globe have decided to ‘lockdown’ all major cities. No one already in the cities is allowed to leave and those not in the cities aren’t allowed in. The government assures citizens this is in their best interest due to the harmful nature of those infected with the parasites.” The news channel abruptly came to halt, all that remained on the screen was a warning for people to stay in their houses and not try to leave or enter the nearest city unless they wanted to be met with force.

Taehyung and Jungkook looked at each other, their faces blank, both trying to process all the information that they had gathered. _How could so many people just turn into crazy death machines throwing the world into chaos in a day?_ _This is serious, super serious_. Their few days planning for the party in the mountains had made them unaware that anything like this was developing. But even if they had known, it looks like this latest development had sprung up within less than 24 hours.

As the boys were just racking their brains wondering what to do a sound echoed through the now immensely quite large, nearly empty house. The sound of Jungkook’s phone ringing gave him a sense of calmness, a sense of familiarity in what now seemed like an abnormal world. He snapped himself out of his fear-driven daze and checked his phone. _Yugyeom._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

When they finally reached the gas station Yugyeom said he’d be at they both took a moment before hopping out of the car. Both of the boys were alert, looking around for anything suspicious. Anyone that could possibly be infected. When he thought the coast was clear of any immediate danger Jungkook transferred his focus to finding Yugyeom. He said he was with Jackson at this particular gas station and that they had been on their way to the end of the year bash when they heard the news story on the radio. Now they were both stranded in the mountains with no way to get back to their college campus or apartments, and the GPS had lost its signal making sure they were not only upset at the current revelations but also lost. Jungkook didn’t like Jackson much, he found him loud and obnoxious which many people thought were his best qualities, but given the circumstances, he was a strong abled body and thinking ahead, Jungkook didn’t mind him being with Tae, Yugyeom and himself if shit continued to hit the fan.

They spotted Jackson’s SUV at a pump and pulled into the closest one next to it. They were going to at least fill up their tank to the maximum capacity with gas while they were at the gas station, which seemed like the rational thing to do. Jackson had apparently thought the same and was not only filling his car with gasoline but also a small gas tank colored blue. Jungkook had no idea why he had that with him but he was glad he did, and that he was smart enough to be filling it. Who knew when they were going to need to drive and how long gas stations would be open or allowing people to fill up.

Despite the situation, Yugyeom seemed to be enjoying himself at the moment. He was sitting with his legs dangling from the back of the SUV’s open trunk, watching someone who Jungkook had never seen before doing what looked like a little dance of some sort. _What in the world is going on?_ Jungkook immediately walked over to the two.

“Come on Yugyeom, now’s not the time to talk to strangers.” Jungkook tried to make himself sound as intimidating and serious as possible. He was voicing a true concern. From what he gathered on the media, people turned into killing machines within a couple of hours. That meant you couldn’t trust anyone. But Yugyeom was a kind, gentle soul, he wouldn’t trust someone for no good reason. And as Jungkook said the sentence his stomach lurched. Although it no doubt was a serious concern, the implications of it were hitting him hard. _Can I really live a life where I just don’t trust and don’t meet new people?_

“I’m Jung Hoseok, but everyone calls me Hobi. I work at this gas station and I was just showing Yugyeom a few moves. I kept the pumps on for anyone who happens to roll by, giving the situation I don’t think my boss will be around to care. I do have a problem though, I kind of have nowhere to go and I was talking to Yugyeom and thought maybe you could help me out. I’ll repay you somehow, I promise. I’m guessing you’re the leader around here.”

 _Leader? You know what, I think I am._ “Giving that you have no problem doing as I say I guess we can help you out. You are a perfectly abled body I’m guessing.” Jungkook was letting the leader thing get to his head. He hadn’t felt this much possibility since he was the class president in middle school. _Who doesn’t like to be the leader of a hodgepodge group of survivors?_

Hobi allowed them to take whatever they pleased from the gas station. Jungkook instructed (now that he was the leader) them to take nonperishables, drinking water just in case, first aid equipment, and some toiletries. _I’m doing this whole leader thing pretty well I think._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

When they arrived at the cabin, after briefing Yugyeom and crew what the cabin actually was, everyone agreed that the first order of business would be to look around and check what supplies they had. Hopefully, they had quite a bit to wait out a few days. If not they’d have to stop back into the gas station and hope that it hadn’t been pillaged too bad.

Tae would take Jackson and look upstairs, Jungkook, Yugyeom, and Hobi would go down to the basement. As the teams split off and went to their destinations they were all shocked at what they had found. Within minutes all of the boys had converged downstairs once again, on the edge of their seats waiting to tell the other team what they had found.

“Okay, okay, everyone calm down, Taehyung you go first, we’ll follow you up to what you’ve found.” Everyone made their way up the first flight of stairs and Taehyung excitedly lead them to a door that was ajar. Inside was a room full of hunting trophies, deer antlers and heads, a bear head, some taxidermied birds and a variety of other things decorated the room. In the middle of it, all was what Taehyung and Jackson’s excitement had come from though. Some large glass gun safes with enough different guns for everyone in the group and then some. _It looks like whoever owned this cabin was a rich, smart man with a variety of skills._ As Jungkook saw this room, which was like a safe haven for a band of survivors, he figured out what the owners of this cabin were. They were obviously preppers. The kind that prepares for an apocalypse on the outskirts of civilization, investing time and money to make sure they’ll be ready for when shit hits the fan. Jungkook told the group his revelation and Hobi and Yugyeom agreed and nodded with excitement, unable to contain their anxiousness to show Jackson and Taehyung what was in the basement.

The group then went to the basement and basked in its gloriousness. Rows upon rows of food, water, medical equipment, and survival gear lined all the walls and carefully placed metal shelving. The whole basement was absolutely full of everything a group would need to survive probably years. _Things are looking up for us, what great luck we have._

“Well, seeing as we’re gonna be all set for a while now, I had a question to ask.” Jackson said “Namjoon, my ex-man, and his new man are outside of the city about an hour away. They have nowhere to go and it seems like we can support them. What do you say, leader?”

“With all this shit, the more people that aren’t infected and can help us rebuild, the better.” _Yeah, I’m liking this leader thing, our chances are looking good._


	2. Oh, So This is Your Cabin

Jungkook had slept in the master bedroom the night before, being the newly appointed leader meant that he was the one who had the right to it. At least that’s what he told himself. He slept soundly despite the arlarmingness of the previous night. The bedroom was huge and the king-sized bed was one of the most comfortable he had ever felt. The connecting bathroom was just as breath-taking and luxurious. It made Jungkook feel like a king. He didn’t even have a nightmare the night before, on the contrary, he dreamt about the angel-looking man who’s pictures dotted the walls. He was a blonde man with the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. Jungkook spent his time trying to fall asleep looking at the photos and wondering what the guy was like. This prompted him to have the most amazing dream about the two of them living in the cabin together. 

However, he was awake now, the bliss was gone and the fear was coming back. From downstairs he could hear large thumps and yelling. _Something got into the house, or someone’s infected._ He spent a moment just hiding in his bed from whatever was downstairs, he really didn’t want to be brave, not right now. When the thoughts of leadership came back to mind, he knew he was going to have to be the one to go downstairs and deal with the situation, whatever the situation happened to be. He couldn’t trust Hobi being that he just met him, Jackson would probably make things worse, Tae wouldn’t know what to do and Yugyeom was probably pissing his pants somewhere. _I’ve really gotta be the one to handle this._

Jungkook went through the upstairs level of the cabin, trying to be as quiet as possible, looking for some type of weapon that he could use. There was obviously the possibility of the myriad of guns in the hunting room but Jungkook had never shot a gun in his life and was too afraid to have his first time be in a cabin full of his friends. He finally found what he was looking for, a baseball bat with Min Yoongi carved into the side was laying against the closet door of what Jungkook thought was the office. Yielding the bat, he tried to mentally prepare himself to deal with whatever, or whoever was downstairs making the ruckus. As he was scavenging through the upstairs level, he didn’t see any of his friends meaning they were all somewhere downstairs in the midst of the chaos. _This is really bad. Super bad._

Jungkook only had to take a few steps down the stairs to hear the voice of the person causing the yelling. “You brought me to Jackson fucking Wang’s cabin?” Another large thump proceeded the yell. Jungkook now walked fast down the stairs. _Is someone just mad or are they infected? Can those infected even still talk?_

When he got downstairs he peered into the kitchen that was a complete mess. Things were haphazardly on the floor all around a man who Jungkook had never seen before. Standing across from him with a toaster perched above his head was another man, whose face was red with anger. The vein on his forehead protruding as he gave the other man the dirtiest look Jungkook had ever seen someone produce. “Why are we at Jackson’s fucking cabin?” The angry man said, this time whispering but the whisper seemed scarier than the yelling. He then threw the toaster at the other man who slightly dodged it causing it to hit the wall with another loud thump.

Jungkook hadn’t noticed the other members of the group aside from Jackson were huddled together in the corner of the kitchen. “This actually isn’t Jackson’s cabin, he’s just here. Who are you two, I’m the leader around here.”

“I’m Namjoon, and this is my boyfriend Jin. Jin please calm down you’re embarrassing me,” The angry man, who was apparently Jin according to Namjoon had gone into the fridge and found apples which he looked like he was about to throw yet again at Namjoon, “Jackson said that we could come here being that we were out of the city last night before it locked down.” At the mention of Jackson’s name, Jin threw one of the apples which smacked Namjoon right upside his head. Namjoon turned and the two of them had a staring duel for what seemed like ages until Jungkook realized that Jackson wasn’t around.

“Well, speak of the devil, where is Jackson?”

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Jungkook opened the front door of the cabin and immediately saw him. Despite the rain, Jackson was hunched over, shirtless with a bandana wrapped around his forehead, He was hunched over something that Jungkook couldn’t quite make out until he moved closer. There were a few sticks, some shoelaces, and rocks scattered around Jackson’s feet as he tried his best tying rocks to sticks. Despite his best efforts, the contraption was just not working, as he should’ve guessed but Jungkook wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. 

“Jackson, what the hell are you doing?” Jungkook said in his best serious tone he could manage. The scene was ridiculous and it was taking all of his willpower not to laugh.

“Someone should’ve told me Namjoon’s new man was Kim fucking Seokjin. I wouldn’t have let them come. If he wants to brawl, we’ll brawl.” Jackson was now furious, smacking rocks against the ground and throwing the sticks in all directions. 

“You’re the one who thought it would be a good idea to invite your ex-man and his new man Jackson. You guys can’t fight, leaders orders so just get up and get yourself together.” As Jungkook tried to pull Jackson away from his want-to-be spears for killing Jin, the two were distracted by strange sounds approaching the cabin _. That almost sounds like a horse, but it couldn’t be, could it?_

The sounds continued to get closer until just appearing over the hills of the mountain obstructing their views were two men and a horse. The one man was walking in front of the horse, leading him up the mountain and there on top of it, riding it beautifully was the angel boy from the pictures in the cabin. Jungkook’s jaw dropped as the sunlight illuminated the blonde-haired boy riding the horse. _This is something out of a fairytale._ Jungkook stood, remaining stunned until he heard the cabin doors open and saw his friends making their way out.

  
_Fuck, guess who’s back to take their cabin away._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

“Who the fuck are all of you?” The man said approaching with his hands over his head. Namjoon stood his ground, gun perched up to his shoulder. 

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot.” The scene and tension were something out of a cowboy movie. Everyone holding their breath as Namjoon and the man stood each daring each other with their eyes to make a move. 

“This is MY cabin. So again, who the fuck are you?” The man took a step closer, determination in his eyes, the angel boy on the horse stood still, like the others waiting to see what would develop and hoping it wouldn’t come out as worst-case scenario. 

“Oh, so this your cabin? Welcome home!” Tae said after a moment, breaking the tension in the air by flashing his biggest box smile. _He always knows how to brighten a moment._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

After hours of deliberation, the owners of the cabin had allowed them to stay. The man had introduced himself as Min Yoongi and introduced the man on the horse as Jimin, his boyfriend. Jungkook couldn’t help but stare at Jimin the entire time Namjoon and Yoongi talked about whether they could stay. Although it made Jungkook seem much less leader like he couldn’t pull himself to look away from Jimin’s eyes, which were even more breathtaking in real life. Once it was settled that everyone could stay Yoongi had gotten into a discussion about his theories on the parasite.

“I think it was a bioterrorism experiment gone wrong, released accidentally by the government. Or it was some type of experiment for a super soldier in battles, governments are always trying to out weaponize each other ya know.” Yoongi looked around their makeshift group, peering at each of them intently. Jungkook wished he could read people's minds, he felt worried about Yoongi. He had the gut feeling that he may be trying to play nice until they were comfortable enough for him to kill them all. Now that he and Jimin had their full arsenal of guns back, they were much more dangerous.

“It is weird that nobody knows where the brain parasites came from.” Jin finally said after a minute. He had calmed down a lot since the Jackson debacle this morning and seemed to have enjoyed Namjoon’s little standoff earlier. Jungkook couldn’t blame him, he slightly enjoyed it as well. It was a classic example of two hot men trying to show their dominance with neither calling out Jungkook as the leader. Of course he had enjoyed that. 

“It’s crazy how many people had it, and that they just started becoming crazy people like overnight,” Hobi added in, looking at Jungkook. Jungkook wasn’t sure why Hobi had been staring at him most of the day. Anytime that he could peel his eyes away from Jimin, Hobi was sure to be looking his way and Tae was sure to be staring at Hobi. _Something’s developing between those two. I might need to play_ _matchmaker._ Jungkook hadn’t seen Tae look at anyone the way he looked at Hobi, Jungkook guessed that it was a similar situation to what he was feeling with Jimin and since Hobi was single, unlike Jimin, Jungkook now made up his mind to hook the two of them up.

“Well there could've been more infected,” Yoongi said sincerely, now zoning off as if he was calculating numbers in his head.

“Exactly, the parasite was only saliva transmitted, up until now there wasn’t as much transmission. If it was in the water or in the air, millions would be infected instead of hundreds of thousands. The transmission rates will spike now though that people are biting, saliva to blood transmission.” Namjoon added. At this Yoongi gave him a look of approval, he had been holding what seemed like a grudge about the whole gun incident but Namjoon’s knowledgeable insights had gotten him brownie points.

They discussed the parasite and the government and Yoongi’s other conspiracy theories into the night. When it was approaching dawn everyone went to their respective beds except Jungkook who had been kicked out of the master bedroom, which he was still salty about, to be honest. He now had to sleep on the couch with Hobi, a very small couch for two full-grown men. 


	3. Yoongi's Got a Bad Feeling

Jungkook woke up exhausted, barley wanting to open his eyes. His dreams the previous night had been plagued by thoughts of Yoongi and Jimin turning on him and his friends. When he finally found the strength to open his eyes he noticed that he was completely wrapped around Hobi. He untaggled his limbs quickly, immediately jumping to his senses. Hobi didn’t seem to have minded. He simply got up and stretched, a smile forming on his face. “You’re a cuddler, huh?” 

Before Jungkook could find the words to respond, he heard a loud raspy cough come from the other room and footsteps coming towards the couch. Jungkook turned his head to see Yoongi and Jimin walking towards him, both looking extremely concerned. “Yugyeom is getting sick, don’t know with what but I’ve got a bad feeling.”

“We spent like 30 minutes in the rain yesterday, he probably just has a cold” Jungkook responded quickly without giving it much thought. Yoongi eyed him viciously.

“You didn’t give that much thought at all,” Yoongi said almost reading Jungkook’s mind, “being the leader, shouldn’t you be worrying about your group.” _Here it comes._

“Being that you’re not the leader, shouldn’t you be minding your own business?” Jungkook was angry. He felt as if Yoongi was just trying to make excuses for a reason to thin out the group, trying to make them turn on eachother. “What exactly would you do anyway?”

Before Yoongi could give an answer that was probably going to upset everyone in the room, Namjoon and Jin joined the small group in the living room. 

“We just remembered that there was a ranch down the mountain a bit,” Jin started, not caring about what other conversation was going on, “maybe you guys should go check it out, other people might be there or some other supplies.”

Yoongi put his hand on his chin, stroking it as if he was hard in thought. “I don’t think so, we’ve got plenty of supplies and we don’t want more people. But, it’s up to our fearless leader.”

Jungkook felt the cockiness in his sentence. He felt that it was a challenge. “We should definitely go.” He was really only saying they should to counter Yoongi. _It’s clear that we’re now in a battle over leader._

Jin shook his head before going to make himself some breakfast, Namjoon eyed both men, giving them looks as if he knew what was going on and was disapproving of all of it.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

“Hey Yugyeom, how ya feeling?” Jungkook had realized that he had been the only one who hadn’t checked on Yugyeom during the day. He felt like the worst friend so decided to heat up some chicken noodle soup and bring it in to the sick man. Yugyeom looked ill. He was much paler than usual, causing the bags under his eyes to look like they had their own bags underneath them. You could hear the coughing throughout the cabin all day. Most people were slightly worried, but more so that he had the flu. To take precautions Yoongi and Jungkook had both agreed upon wearing surgical masks when going into the room that Yugyeom was in. When the group had gone to see him, it was in short bursts, not wanting to get sick themselves with whatever was wrong with Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom didn’t talk, he didn’t even have the strength to turn his head to Jungkook. Jungkook brought over the chicken noodle soup which Yugyeom motioned to put on the bedside table besides him. After sitting in silence besides raspy coughs, Jungkook finally left the room.

When he walked out the whole group was in the living room, apparently waiting for Jungkook. “How is he?” Jimin asked concerned. 

“He’s pretty bad, probably has the flu, it is flu season afterall.” Jungkook pulled off his surgical mask and threw it in the trash. Hobi promptly brought him some hand santizer and squeezed a large glob into his hands. He rubbed it in carefully, making sure to get every surface, even between his fingers. The group watched intently.

“Yeah, the flu, sure.” Yoongi said under his breath, but Jungkook still heard him.

“Do you have a problem that we should address?” Jungkook shouted, he was done with the passive agressive Yoongi.

“I just don’t think you should be the leader, you have no idea what you’re doing or saying. I’m the one who took all precautions necessary. On top of all that, now you’re doing things exactly the opposite of what I say just to spite me, it’s childish, not leaderlike.”

Yoongi had been right with his last thought. Jungkook reflected on himself just a bit before a thought came into his mind. He stood on the couch and cleared his throat, although no one was talking and everyone was watching him, he wanted to make it clear he was making an announcement. 

“Anyone who wants a leader switch to Yoongi, please raise your hand. As a fair leader, if I’m not wanted I’ll give up this position.”

Yoongi scoffed as everyone in the room refused to raise their hand, everyone’s eyes falling on Yoongi waiting to see if him and Jimin were going to raise theirs. After moments of everyone in the room scoping eachothers reactions, and Yoongi quietly chuckling to himself, Jungkook stepped off of the couch and finished with “okay then, I guess I’m still the leader, that means we’re going on a scouting trip to the ranch today, anyone who volunteers to go with me please speak now, anyone who wants to stay with Tae and Yugyeom can just sit quietly.”

Namjoon and Yoongi stood up and walked towards Jungkook, Namjoon gave a head nod signaling he wanted to go. Yoongi just stood awkwardly besides the two. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

“You know, me and Jimin were friends with the guy who owns the ranch. Nice dude. I think he was on vacation like we were around the time the parasite grabbed hold. I wonder if he’s still around.” Yoongi finally broke the silence as they walked the long trail down to the ranch. They decided to walk instead of driving in order to save gas. Yoongi and Jungkook had both agreed on it and the tension seemed to be disapating as Jungkook stopped being petty and going against Yoongi on all his decisions. 

“So he may not be there?” Namjoon said watching his feet carefully as he slowly walked down the bumpy path. He had fallen multiple times already due to roots and rocks and was now taking extra precautions, his pride already being hurt being seen falling multiple times. 

“No, he’s probably not around, went out of the country for a trip just a week ago, was supposed to be a two week long trip. Some kid was coming around to keep up with the farm but it looks like he hasn’t been there for a while either. Pony, that’s what Jimin calls the horse, has called him that since we first met him, was whining for food when we stopped in the other day.”

“So that’s where you got the horse?” Jungkook said laughing, “It was quite an entrance you guys made.” Yoongi and Namjoon laughed as well, all three thinking about the other day. Now that it was in the past, they could all laugh about the sight of it.

“Yeah, that’s where Pony came from. When we stopped in in the morning, there didn’t seem to be anyone around. When Jimin heard Pony, he begged me to go get him. We basically grabbed him and left. I didn’t want to stick around with what kinds of ‘people’ could be there.”

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

When they came near the ranch they started hearing the noises, laughing, screaming, music. It sounded like a bad news party. When they heard the noise Yoongi’s face became paler. He motioned for them all to crouch down behind the cover of trees. They crept as quietly as possible getting nearer and nearer to the myriad of noises. 

They saw the large fire and the huge flag before anything. The flames shot high into the sky, turning and twisting in the air, the cracking filling their ears, the smoke hindering their sight. The flag was huge. Very huge. The main fabric was a bright red and the black lettering covering it said SEXO in big bold lettering. There were tons of motorcylces on the ouskirts of the farm and and a large number of men laughing and eating around the fire, their leather jackets all with a name and the word SEXO written on their backs. _A fucking biker gang?_

Jungkook turned to Namjoon and Yoongi, hoping to gauge their reactions based upon their facial expressions. Namjoon looked just as confused as Jungkook, he turned and their eyes met. “What in the world?” Namjoon mouthed to him. Jungkook just shurgged he couldn’t figure it out at all. He turned to face Yoongi this time. His face was still a whiter shade than normal and Yoongi’s eyes would not leave the large flag blowing in the wind. He looked panicked, the look he had had on most of the day, since Jungkook had woken up. 

The laughing and what appeared to be a good time with the biker gang was interrupted by loud screams. A man walked a woman over pulling her along with one hand and dragging a slaughtered cow with the other. Jungkook quietly gasped. He thought he had heard screaming earlier but couldn’t tell if it was distress or happiness. This time it was clear to tell. “The animals are almost all gone, we’re gonna need to find some more food soon! Also found this one hiding in the stables where the other girl was.” The man yelled over the laughing and music. The music stopped and the men all turned their heads his way. A man who’s shirt read “Kai SEXO” walked up towards the woman and grabbed her by the hair, she responded by spitting in his face. With that he pulled a handgun out from under his leather jacket and shot her in the head. Jungkook, Yoongi and Namjoon all looked towards eachother, eyes wide. Yoongi pulled Namjoon and Jungkook close to him ‘I’ve got a real bad feeling.” he whispered quietly. He then let them go, Jungkook looked back to scene of the female laying on the dirt, blood pooling around her. He was completely stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the day late upload. I was busy this weekend with a lot of things and ended up having to post both this and PJMBE a day late. I also apologize for the lack of good editing on these chapter thus far. When I have a bit of time I'm going to go back and edit all of the chapters better. Finally, please stick through the slowish beginning. It's just taking a bit to develop the main characters and get the main plot lines rolling, once that falls into place more characters and plot lines will be introduced regularly and the fic should pick up its pace a bit. As always though, I hope you've enjoyed reading thus far and always feel free to communicate with me via comments.  
> -thank you, Leela


	4. Goodbye Friend

The members of the group sat in astonishment as they were told the horror story of SEXO at the ranch. Jin bit his nails anxiously, feeling apologetic for being the one to bring up the idea in the first place. Yoongi tried his best to reassure them that they were probably fine and prepared nonetheless if SEXO happened to stop by the cabin. His reassurances didn’t do much for Jungkook though. He was completely stunned, it was his first time seeing someone die and the death was a terrible one in his mind. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the fear that the female must have felt as she was hiding and found by the biker gang.

“SEXO, I feel like we’ve heard that name before Yoongi.” Jimin said, his voice bringing Jungkook back to his senses.

“Yeah, they were no good before all of this started, something to do with drugs, doesn’t surprise me that they’ve become ruthless. What does surprise me is that they’re so close.” Yoongi replied, doing his normal stroking of his chin that he did when he was contemplating something. Jungkook couldn’t pull his eyes away from Jimin. It had been days since he came, and days since Jungkook had realized that Jimin was taken but he couldn’t help himself. Jimin was still the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He felt worse now, thinking about Jimin so much, being that he was beginning to think Yoongi really wasn’t a bad guy.

Namjoon was the first to bring up sleeping as the morning light began to show through the curtains. Jungkook had lost track of time, being so in his head since the murder he witnessed. The group made their way to their respective sleeping places, Jin and Jimin hugging each of them before they left. Jungkook fell into both of their embraces, he needed it. _Today’s been a bad day._

As Jungkook got himself settled on the couch he heard a loud cough and whimper. _Yugyeom!_ He quickly grabbed a face mask while giving Hobi a pat on the shoulder and motioning for him to get comfortable on the couch.

He quietly opened the door to Yugyeom’s now makeshift quarantine area. He took a few steps before noticing that the bowl of chicken noodle soup had been left untouched where he had set it earlier. _He hasn’t eaten all day._ He sat himself beside Yugyeom and gently stroked his forehead, not minding that it was doused in sweat. _He’s ridiculously warm._

“Yugyeom, do ya need anything before I go to bed. Sorry I haven’t been around today, it was a really long and stressful day for me.”

Yugyeom didn’t reply but he weakly lifted his hand to touch Jungkook’s, opened his eyes slightly and gave a warm smile. 

Jungkook laid down on the floor beside Yugyeom and spent the rest of the night talking about what had happened at the ranch and reciting everything that he was worrying about. His friends and family, Jimin, SEXO, the parasite, the list went on for ages. He talked into the night to Yugyeom who didn’t respond but let him know he was listening by occasionally squeezing his hand slightly. He ended up falling asleep just as he started to hear the rest of the cabin come alive with the sounds of the awakened group.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Jungkook didn’t know who he was expecting to see standing over him when he woke up but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting the man who barely moved at all yesterday. When he opened his eyes he immediately noticed the strange look on Yugyeom’s face above his own. It looked strange, vicious in a way. When Yugyeom lunged with utmost force onto him, he couldn’t help but scream. Yugyeom’s head made a loud thud as it hit the wood floor besides Jungkook’s. _What the fuck is going on? If he were to headbut me like that he would’ve knocked me out._ Jungkook screamed out again to the one person that popped into his mind, Jimin. Now Yugyeom was trying to pin him to the ground, his mouth open and drooling. Jungkook was using all his force to fight him off as he finally heard the rush of shoes coming towards the door. 

The door swung open, a panicked Jimin trying his best to assess the strange situation, his mouth agape. Yugyeom got himself up with little effort and lunged towards Jimin this time. Luckily Yoongi stepped up, knocking him back, his head hitting the corner of the bedside table. Jungkook got himself up shocked at the fact that Yugyeom had already recuperated from the fall and was coming back towards him at alarming speed. Yoongi pulled Jimin away from the door before closing it saying simply “You’re on your own, I don’t want to upset you.”

Jungkook spent what felt like forever fighting with his utmost strength holding the ravage Yugyeom back, pleading with him to snap out of it before the door opened again.

“Push him and get away.” Namjoon’s voice called out sternly. Jungkook not knowing what to do followed orders. He heard the gunshot reverberating in his ears and closed his eyes, not wanting to look at what he knew had happened. _I wish I hadn’t listened._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

  
Jungkook had locked himself in the bathroom for hours. He could hear the quiet sobbing and the group trying to pick up the mess in Yugyeom’s old room. He didn't know who had grabbed his shoulders and led him to the couch, his best guess was that it was Hobi. Hobi had knocked on the door multiple times offering him a myriad of things, really anything that he thought would help. 

Jungkook was being an asshole, even he knew that but the last two days had been enough to break anybody.So when he had heard the knock on the door he was sure it was just Hobi again and wasn’t bothering to think about answering him. The door opened after a few moments. _That’s not Hobi._

  
Jin didn’t look like his normal, playful-attitude-self. He was serene and his face was completely red. The corner of his lips and his eyes slightly twitching every few moments. He walked in without asking Jungkook if he could and bent down and hugged the man without asking if he could. 

“Yoongi and Namjoon just finished burying Yugyeom out back,” his voice broke multiple times trying to get his sentence out, “we’re going to have some food and a fire in his honor, everyone wants to know whether you’ll be there or not but don’t want to ask.”

Jin was being straight up like usual, not caring about the consequences of anything he did or said. Jungkook stopped himself from freaking out at the mention of Namjoon. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he actually was the one to kill Yugyeom. That he didn’t even wait after he stepped into the room to see what was going on. _We could’ve saved him._

Jungkook couldn’t help himself, the anger was building up inside of him wanting to come out. “I wouldn’t do anything with Namjoon, he killed Yugyeom, I fucking hate that guy.”

Jin couldn’t help himself either, he promptly smacked Jungkook in the face. As Jungkook sat in shock, Jin smacked him a second time.

“Why don’t you pull your head out of your ass and act like a leader would right now, letting your group depend on you instead of making us all worry about you. I know it's hard to think but there was no saving Yugyeom and we needed you alive. Namjoon had to do it. I'm sorry Kook I know this is difficult but you really should come to terms with it in a more positive way like the rest of us are right now. Now food is done so get your ass out there and tell us some of your favorite Yugyeom stories.”

Jin slapped him one more time just for good measure before leaving the bathroom. Jungkook was beyond angry for about thirty minutes until he finally decided that Jin was right about everything. He made his way to the backyard of the cabin where he saw all of his friends sitting around the fire, some of them still eating, all of them laughing with tears in their eyes. As Jungkook got closer he noticed that Tae was telling everyone about the time that Yugyeom called himself Jeffery from the Garden and laid himself down in the dirt to sleep for the night when he was drunk at one of their parties. The whole group was laughing at Taehyung’s amazing story telling abilities, he managed to leave out not the tiniest detail of the night. Jungkook sat himself down next to Jimin and gave him a big smile, when Jimin saw he gave Jungkook the tightest hug he’d ever been given. Jungkook smiled again.

“Now how about the time that we had that roadtrip Tae, tell them that one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like the new fic! Since I had the time and am almost finished writing the chapters (just not uploading them) of my other fic Park Jimin, Bane of my Existence, I decided to start another fic. I had one similar to this one before I deleted all of my old fics so I have the plot already sketched out and chapter outlines made. I'll be uploading both PJMBE and this fic weekly!  
> -Leela


End file.
